Olivia (Sailor Phobos)
Olivia is one of the main OC characters from the series The Protectors of the Multi-Universe and one of the Sailor Soldiers. She is the daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and sister to Sailor Mini Moon. She was chosen by Optimus to serve as one of the three main Protectors of the universe just like Abigail and David. Merlin and Yen Sid saw something in Olivia that can prove that she was meant to be a Protector and help the Children of the Autobots. When she was a baby, Olivia was sent to Earth with Hanyuu as her guardian. She became friends with Abigail and David years later and joined them to go to Thorn Valley and Fantasy Land to begin her training. Her mother, with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, taught her how to use her powers. Olivia was given a mirror by her mother that allows her to transform into her Sailor Scout form and use for battles. Olivia is a daydreamer like her mother. She's also a bubbly, fun-loving person and cares deeply for her family and friends. Her theme Allies and enemies Family and Friends: Abigail, David, Hanyuu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Beast Boy, Rupert, Rika, Sora, Tails, Sonic, Iago, Dipper, Mabel, Justin, Angewomon, Myotismon, Optimus, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Riku Enemies: The Spell Book, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Hera, Galvatron The Protectors of the Multi-Universe After being trained to use her powers, Olivia joins her friends on the journey to find the Cronus Stone. She falls in love with Riku and they both adopted a guardian dog named Draco. When Riku was under Hera's spell, Olivia uses true love's kiss to release the curse on him. In season 2, Olivia is effected by the Palantir Stone and is knocked out and drained of her powers. But Riku's love breaks the spell and restores her back to normal. She, along with her Protector Friends fight against Galvatron to save the universe. To be continued... Relationships Hanyuu: Olivia's guardian and mentor. She always protects Olivia and cared for her when she was a child. Sailor Moon: Olivia's mother and mentor. Tuxedo Mask: Olivia's father. Sailor Mini Moon: Olivia's sister. Sailor Mars: Olivia's godmother. Abigail: One of Olivia's Protector friends. Always sees her as a sister. David: One of Olivia's Protector friends. Always sees him as a brother. Beast Boy: Her first friend that she met in Thorn Valley. She always like it when he changes into an animal for her. Angewomon: Olivia's mentor and aunt. Buzz Lightyear: Olivia's uncle. Myotismon: One of Olivia's mentors. Optimus: Olivia looks up to Optimus as a god at first, but then she always looks to him as a wise and protective father that cares for her and the other Protectors and the Children of the Autobots. Redflame and Majingirl: Olivia's cousins. Riku: Olivia's love interest. Draco: Olivia's puppy that she shares with Riku. Powers and Skills * Phobos Rainbow Waves: Unleashes rays of colorful waves and washes out the enemy. * Phobos Prism Power: Transforms Olivia into her Sailor Phobos form. * Phobos Protective Rays: '''Puts a force shield to protect herself and her friends. * '''Phobos Goodness Punch: Unleashes a ball of bright light to put a punch at the enemy. * Phobos Hopeful Rays: In her Super Form, Sailor Phobos unleashes a powerful light to knock down the enemy. It also can be combined with the other Protectors' powers to use as a powerful force to hit or weaken the enemy * Phobos Spring Flower Showers: In her Super Form, Sailor Phobos uses the flowers to cast at the enemy to distract them in order to place an attack with her own or other's powers. * Phobos Fear Rays: In her Eternal Form, Sailor Phobos uses a stronger ray formed by all of the courage to conquer the enemy * Phobos Starlight Blast: In her Eternal Form and combined with the other Protectors' powers, the ray is formed into a bright star to give a final blast at the enemy. More to come. Gallery Olivia1.png olivia (2).png Olivia11.png olivia1 (2).png Olivia55.png olivia2 (2).png olivia3 (2).png olivia4.png olivia5.png olivia6.png olivia7.png olivia8.png olivia9 (2).png olivia9.png olivia10.png olivia77.png olivia12.png olivia13.png olivia22.png Sailor Phobes.jpg olivia111.png olivia2.png olivia3.png olivia44.png sailor phoebes1.png Sailor Phobos.png Family Problems.png|Olivia and her family Eternal Sailor Phobos.png|Eternal Sailor Phobos Eternal Attack Of Phobes.png 2019-01-23 (86).png Sailor Phobos3.png Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Niece Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Sibling Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Immortals Category:Cousin of Heroine Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Team_heroes Category:Beautiful_Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Riku and Olivia/Sailor Phobos Category:Lawful_Good Category:Trios Category:Characters_voiced_and/or_played_by_Anjuli_Cain